


The Many Uses for the Magic Bathroom

by jazzypizzaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Silly, magic bathroom, the end of twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly scene that I'm claiming is canon-compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Uses for the Magic Bathroom

Breathing heavily, Tina turned the corner, eyes locked on the choir room door down the hallway.

It was always tough getting from Physics at the north end of the school all the way south to English Lit in time for Ms. Schnellhammer not to yell at her for being late, but this time Tina had the extra disadvantage of drinking her 3 o’clock coffee two hours too early. Dumb little Dottie, claiming her watch stopped. It’s not like she couldn’t have checked her cell phone, geez.

(Okay, so the classrooms were not _that_ far away from each other, but she did pass Blaine at his locker, and it would be rude of her as a friend not to stop and talk to him right?)

In any case Tina had to pee and now dammit.

The choir room was on the way and would save her at least thirty seconds of trying to figure out which gender bathroom didn’t have the rave party this time. Plus the port-a-potty always had toilet paper and was super clean and freshly scented. And Tina just liked using it okay?  There was nothing wrong with that so stop judging her. Bears pee in the woods all the time and no one makes fun of them.

She slammed down the door handle, burst through the door into the classroom, and got halfway to the port-a-potty— which was inexplicably rocking back and forth a bit— before tripping over Artie’s wheelchair— which how rude why would he leave that lying around, right in her pathway, except—

Wait.

Wait a goddamn second.

_Why was the chair empty?_

"Twerk it baby! Twerk it! Oooooh yeah, meow!"

The stinging bitter taste of bile rose up in the back of Tina’s throat as she gagged a bit at connecting just what was going on in the magic bathroom and where exactly Artie was. And he thought *she* was gross, geez. Damn Tina was definitely going to be late now.


End file.
